Unnoticed Love
by cam the fan
Summary: Shadow notices Sonic has gone missing. His friends are distraught and so is Amy. What will Sonic do when he sees Shadow? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping**

The blue hedgehog was out for his morning run, as he was every morning. Said hi to everyone he passed but got to thinking about what a beautiful day it was. He didn't notice that someone was following him. That person always hid behind something or blended into a group of people when Sonic looked his way. Then he spotted it, his favorite thing in the world, a chili dog stand. Sonic walked u and ordered 3 chili dogs, but before the cashier turned around with his food, he was gone.

"Target acquired" a man says into an ear piece.

"Good job, head back to base" Another said.

"On my way" he replied before ending the call.

"Get me out of here" Sonic all but screamed as he kicked around in his block, like, cell.

"No way, the boss is paying me big money for you" the man replied before shoving him into the back of a moving truck and shutting the door.

_~Hedgehog residence~_

_"Ding dong"_

"Oh hi Shadow!" a yellow fox says with a huge smile.

"Where is the faker, he usually answers the door. I'm ready for my daily race" Shadow spoke.

"I don't know, he's usually back by now" Tails said a bit worriedly.

"Back from where?" Shadow asked not caring.

"His morning run" Tails replied.

This was news to Shadow. He had been more out of shape than Sonic this whole time.

"That's how he's always beating me" Shadow said interrupting Tails in the middle of a sentence.

"What Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Sonic. He's been beating me recently, that's how" Shadow said angrily.

"I knew he had been beating you. He would always come in with a huge grin on his face" Knuckles said from the staircase.

"What the hell? Where did u come from" Shadow said jumping backwards in fear.

"Upstairs. I just woke up" Knuckles said with a grin.

"Whatever, time to go find that faker" Shadow said leaving.

"What's gotten into him?"Tails asked.

" I don't know, now hurry and make me some breakfast, I'm starving" Knuckles whined.

"Fine" Tails said walking into the kitchen.

_~Shadow~_

"Where could he be? I've checked everywhere...Oh wait the fuckin' chili dog stand at the park!" Shadow spoke as he ran.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen a blue hedgehog earlier today?" Shadow asked the man.

"Yeah I did. He ordered 3 chili dogs, but when I turned around to give them to him, he was gone" the man said.

"Hmmmm thank you" Shadow said walking away.

That's when Shadow noticed it. Sonic's red left shoe, lying on the ground. He now know something had happened to his rival without his doing.

"Whoever did this is gonna' fucking die. No one fucks with him but me"Shadow said running back to Sonic's friends at is house.

**Author's Note:** Well this is my first story on Sonic so please don't go to hard on me. If you liked it leave a review and like and follow the story. If you didn't leave a review saying why. Until the next chapter. Bye!

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Team Is Assembled**

On the way to Sonic's house, he started to wonder. Who could've done this? Eggman is in prison. And everyone else likes sonic. He thought for the longest time until he almost hit the front door of Sonic's house. He knocked like usual as to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Hey there shadow,where's Sonic" Knuckles said with a waffle halfway in his mouth.

"I don't know, and why should I care?"Shadow said in his voice that was empty of all emotion.

"Tails is starting to worry, and to be honest so am I" Knuckles confessed wide wide eyes.

"Wow now you're starting to care for the faker?" Shadow said with a smirk.

"I guess so, why got a problem with that?" Knuckles said holding up his white gloved fists.

"nawww, i'm just a little shocked" Shadow said holding in his laughter.

"Whatever, you need to tell Tails that Sonic is nowhere to be seen" Knuckles said allowing Shadow inside.

Not a minute after being invited inside., Tails comes out of the kitchen with his own plate of waffles.

"Shadow! Where's sonic?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Tails sit down."shadow says taking the plate and setting it down. "Sonic has gone missing"

"What?" Tails says cleaning out his ears as if he heard him wrong.

"Sonic is missing Tails" Shadow says in a bit harsher tone.

"How could this be?" Tails said looking around frantically.

~_Ring Ring Ring~_

"hello?" Shadow said as he answered.

"Oh, hi Shadow, is Sonic there?" a female voice asked on the other end.

"No, we don't know where he is" Shadow replied.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes explain to me what happened!" Amy said hanging up.

~Well that could've gone better~ Shadow thought as he walked over to Knuckles to help console the hysterical Tails.

"We will find him" Knuckles reassured

Slowly for like 10 minutes, they talked him back down to where he was stable enough to stand and talk straight

~Where is that pink, annoying, over attached, hedgehog? She should've been here by now~ Shadow thought walking to the door. Just as he opened it, a pink hedgehog fell against him as he noticed a letter in her hand. Shadow set her on the chair next to Tails then took Knuckles into the kitchen to read the letter.

~Letter~

Dear friends of Sonic,

i'm afraid to inform you that he is not to be seen again. I have taken him to experiment on and he will probably die in the process. I wrote this letter to inform you that there is nothing you can do about it.

Amy- Sucks to be you right now. Sonic was going to be a good catch for you.

Tails- what will you do now that you don't have someone to follow?

Knuckles- Looks like you have to hunt for those Emeralds yourself and those things are very far apart.

Shadow- No nemesis for you. You will have no point in living if your rival is dead. You ought to just kill yourself now and save everyone else the trouble.

Once again. You all just lost the person who could ever stop me from doing this to anyone. Hope you feel proud. You let him down.

At that point Shadow had enough and ripped the damn letter to shreds.

"That sick fuck thinks he can fuck with our lives? he is soooo dead" Amy says as fire burn in her eyes.

"So it's settled, we 4 will save Sonic together!" Tails said as Knuckles and Amy nodded.

"Save him yourselves" Shadow said in a cold voice leaving.

~I don't need that stupid blue hedgehog for anything. They can be killed trying, I'm going to relax with some TV.~ Shadow though walking out of the house and toward his own. But he couldn't get this feeling of regret out of his gut. Like he should help them save Sonic. But he brushed it aside as nothing.

**_Authors_**_** Note:**_ Well this was Chapter 2. All of the reviews I got said they liked the story but would also like longer chapters. I hope this works for you guys. Cause I was up until midnight (I had major's writers block) I'm going to try to take the story slow so I can add detail, since that seems to be something I'm lacking. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and read some of my other stories. Until next time,Goodbye!

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Chapter 3

~Ring Ring~

"Hello?" The black hedgehog answered.

"So you really don't care" a voice on the other end asked.

"About the faker? no, why would I?" Shadow answered.

"Because, without him you're useless" the man replied.

"I'm more useful then he ever was!" Shadow growls.

"Then you wont mind if I kill him?" The man asked.

"Of course not" Shadow said before hanging up.

Shadow's gut was all twisted after that comment but he didn't know why. He didn't care for that annoying blue hedgehog. But something in his gut said otherwise. Shadow ignored it (as he did most things that bothered him) and continued through his daily schedule.

~I don't care about him~ Shadow kept telling himself during his daily run.

He hadn't heard from the 3 people who went to go get Sonic in 2 weeks. He decided to call Knuckles first. When no one answered he tried Tails. No one picked up there. He started to worry, he called Amy out if panic and again no answer. Not a single one of them would deny him unless they had good reason. And they almost always took his calls because they were usually important. He was worried sick , for the first time in his life, about other people than himself.

~What have they gotten themselves into~ Shadow thought passing an electronics store.

"The bodies of Amy Rose, and 2 others were found today in a car that had been blown up by an RPG missile" a man said.

~oh god. No!~ he inwardly thought as a tear formed in his eye.

He sprinted as fast as he could back to his house. He contacted the one person who could help him.

"Hey, have you heard the news" Shadow said waiting for a hello.

"Yeah its so sad. Poor Amy, Tails, and Knuckles" a female voice said.

"Its all my fault!" Shadow said sobbing into the receiver.

"Don't say that. How could you have known they would end up dad. And what exactly do you mean?" The girl asked again.

"Rouge, They went to save Sonic. I should've went. Then maybe they'd still be alive" Shadow explained.

"You would've died too. Listen don't let them die in vain. Go save Sonic. I'll help if you want" Rouge offered.

"No. I'll go alone. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt" Shadow said denying Rouge

"Oh. Okay bye"

"Bye" Shadow hung up, and went to his room.

He got out a bag and put some supplies in it. Then went back downstairs to pack some food. He then grabbed his phone and left his house. Not knowing if he'd ever come back.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter on my phone, so sorry if its sloppy. My laptop is having problems but that won't stop me from updating. Leave a review telling me what you thought. Until the next chapter. See ya.

End Of Chapter


End file.
